


Switched

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a walk in my shoes and see what my path really looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

 

 

 

 

 

Slamming his alarm off, Kyuhyun rolls his unwilling body out of his warm comforting bed to meet with the chill of the morning in the dorm, hearing his members rouse as well as he dazedly heads for the bathroom first to relieve himself.

 

Banging into the doorjamb in the bathroom, Kyuhyun grunts and is slightly startled at how much rougher it sounds this morning, but thinks nothing of it as he does his business. Once he’s finished and almost chokes on a yawn, Kyuhyun pries his eyes further open from being slits against the bright lighting as he turns the tap on to brush his teeth.

 

He blinks at the person staring back at him.

 

Blue hair hanging limply from the way he’s slept, his chest bare of his usual t-shirt, making him shudder now that he’s actually aware of it, Kyuhyun’s….Donghae’s brown eyes widen in confused alarm.

 

“What the fuck,” he breathes out fast and slaps his hand over his mouth at hearing Donghae’s voice come out.

 

Ignoring the running tap, Kyuhyun races from the apartment to head to upstairs where he should be.

 

As he runs through the apartment, ignoring Sungmin’s squeak of surprise as Kyuhyun races past him, he barges into his bedroom to see his body lying almost off the bed, his t-shirt thrown off his body as Donghae snores, something Kyuhyun never does.

 

Slamming the door shut, the sound of it jolting his boyfriend awake, he marches over as Donghae starts to grumble and falls off the bed, whining in complaint from that and the rude awakening.

 

Kyuhyun ignores his complaining and simply crouches in front of him, waiting for the male to focus on him.

 

When he does, Donghae squints at him, expression utterly confused. “Is this a dream or am I staring into a mirror?”

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Kyuhyun growls out. “What did you do.”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Donghae defends, face turning more and more horrified with every passing second. “This has to be a dream it has to be-”

 

Kyuhyun nips him hard, and Donghae yelps.

 

“We’ve somehow woken up in each other’s bodies,” Kyuhyun says slowly, the rope of calm he has grabbed onto being only so long before he himself loses it to hysterics. “What are we going to do?”

 

“Go back to sleep and hopefully wake up in our own bodies?”

 

Kyuhyun shoves him just as his bedroom door is opened, revealing Sungmin’s concerned face. “Everything okay?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, hand over Donghae’s loose mouth to prevent him from blabbing and having them carted off to god knows where.

 

Sungmin nods, but lingers. “How come you’re here, Hae?”

 

“Kyuhyun asked me to wake him,” Kyuhyun lies, and still finding it strange to hear Donghae’s voice when he speaks.

 

“Really? That’s weird,” Sungmin noted, eyeing the couple with furrowed eyebrows. “Usually it’s the other way around.”

 

Donghae mumbled something behind Kyuhyun’s hand, eyes wide.

 

“I had to get up early today, so he asked me to wake him up for his schedule as well,” Kyuhyun lied even further, hoping and praying Sungmin would just accept the lie and leave.

 

The couple sat there with bated breath as Sungmin stared at them.

 

Finally, Sungmin sighed. “Alright, I guess. Get ready then because Wookie’s cooking breakfast and then we all have to get ready for our individual activities.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

They watched Sungmin leave, the door closing behind him.

 

Kyuhyun breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness,” he mumbled before finally releasing his boyfriend.

 

Donghae pulled back. “So what are we going to do?” he asked, nearly grimacing at hearing Kyuhyun’s voice instead of his own escape from his lips. “This is too fucking weird.”

 

“No kidding,” the maknae grouched. “Anyway, we need to figure out how to solve this before we’re stuck like this forever!”

 

Eye twitching, Donghae quickly placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Look, calm down. We’ll figure it out. It may not last long, but we need to do each other’s activities for the day to not attract trouble.”

 

“Like what? We can’t stay home?”

 

“Nope,” came the quick response. “Hyuk and I are going to try to come up with some more choreography.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him. “You...please say you’re kidding.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “Just...follow Hyuk. He said he had an idea last night.”

 

Kyuhyun feels a slight bubble of hysteria build inside him. “‘Follow Hyuk’,” he repeats, tone sharp. “Do you forget it takes me days to learn anything from him?!”

 

Donghae squeezes his shoulders, calming him down. “You should be fine, right? You’re in my body, you know, muscle memory will help you.”

 

Kyuhyun pushes the male away. “I highly doubt muscle memory will help me fool Eunhyuk that I am you,” Kyuhyun hisses.

 

“Just try!” Donghae says as he gets up. “We both need to act, not freak out.”

 

As Sungmin calls for another reminder for them to hurry up, Kyuhyun tries to control the hysteria building inside him and breathes slowly as he watches Donghae move around his room.

 

“I don’t walk like that,” Kyuhyun points out, and Donghae straightens slightly.

 

Kyuhyun sighs heavily and prays for them to make it through the day.

 

 

 

 

As Kyuhyun and himself go their separate ways, with Kyuhyun almost dragging his feet after Eunhyuk into the SM building, Donghae remains in the van so that he can do Kyuhyun’s dress fitting for their new concept outfits across town at the designers.

 

Once he’s there, and tries to remember he’s Kyuhyun now and not himself so that means he has to monitor the way he walks, not as quick as his natural place but a more lazy stride almost, he nearly forgets the mantra in his head to appear like Kyuhyun when something grazes the lower part of his back.

 

Spinning around to see who is with him in the foyer, Donghae’s sudden anger changes into horror as Siwon grins at him.

 

“In a world of your own, Hyun? I called your name like ten times,” the male teases, easily slipping an arm around Donghae’s waist and leading him into the elevator that has arrived.

 

 _Calm_ , he warns himself, the pressure of the male’s arm around him burning him. _Siwon always holds Hyun like this, this is normal._

 

He repeated the words in his mind a thousand times, trying not to simply clock the man on the chin. There was nothing weird about Siwon acting this way towards Kyuhyun - or so he told himself a thousand times and more.

 

“Hyun?”

 

Jerking, Donghae cleared his throat. “Err, sorry. What...did you say?”

 

“You okay?” Siwon wondered, peering at him curiously. “You look lost in thought there. You’re not sick, are you?”

 

Immediately pulling away when Siwon came close, Donghae gave him Kyuhyun’s best smile. “Nope, not at all. I was just thinking.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Siwon hummed, leading him out of the elevator, arm still wrapped around his waist.

 

Donghae inhaled deeply at hearing some of the stylists coo over them, and how cute they looked together. It made his jaw clench, his anger slowly rising.

 

He had forgotten just how popular a certain ship was.

 

“Kyuhyunnie?” Siwon gaped slightly when he was suddenly pushed away before beaming. “Oh, I forgot! You’re always so shy whenever people see us together. Don’t worry. It’s nothing unusual.”

 

Donghae gaped just the slightest when Siwon patted his ass.

 

All of the stylists fussed over Siwon, who was on the ground nursing his face whilst Donghae fled the scene, just wanting to get this all done and over with.

 

As soon as he reached the dressing room, he slammed the door shut and groaned, head hitting the door.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled. How the hell was he supposed to survive this with Siwon groping Kyuhyun’s ass almost every hour?

 

He jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door, recognizing it as Siwon’s voice.

 

Donghae silently groaned.

 

Of all times, why did Siwon have to be persistent today?!

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun blinked. “Err….”

 

Eunhyuk sighs, yet again, this one sounding more annoyed than than the last one. “You’re slow, but you’re not this slow, Hae. What the hell is wrong with you today?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns and he almost drains his bottle of water, his body far too hot already without embarrassment heating him further, wiping at the sweat running down his temple.

 

“I’m just stiff,” Kyuhyun lies, sort of. “I think I pulled something from yesterday.”

 

Eunhyuk’s stare on him hardens in the mirror. “We hardly danced yesterday.”

 

Kyuhyun ignores the male’s comment in favour of running to check his phone to see how much longer he’ll have to deal with this insanity until they all have to meet to record some lines for the tracks for the new album.

 

“Hae, I swear, I will delete Instagram if you so much as even dare go on it right now,” Eunhyuk fumes from across the room.

 

“I’m not!” Kyuhyun defends himself, biting back a cry at seeing he has hours of this torture to go.

 

“Then get your ass here and at least help me,” Eunhyuk growls. “You said you would help.”

 

Kyuhyun dumps his phone and forces his feet to take him back to Eunhyuk. “Go through it again,” he says as confidently as he can manage. “I’ll try to see which parts are too much for the others to do.”

 

Eunhyuk sighs and storms off back to the ipod dock to replay the track again.

 

This time, Kyuhyun pushes himself harder to try and match Eunhyuk’s pace as well as get some of the moves correct.

 

When the part of the track ends, Kyuhyun shies away from the look gracing Eunhyuk’s face.

 

So much for muscle memory helping.

 

 

 

 

“Hyun should wear that,” Siwon suggests, and Donghae almost breaks his ankle as he kicks off the shoe he had been about to try on in favour of racing to see what the hell Siwon is suggesting.

 

He freezes at seeing the sewing dummy dressed in one of the outfits for them to try on.

 

“K-I wouldn’t wear something like that,” Donghae argues, eyeing it.

 

“Why not?” Siwon argues back, showing it off to him. “It will slim you down and enhance your legs.”

 

Donghae’s eye twitches slightly. “No.”

 

“Come on, Hyun~,” Siwon sings playfully, coming towards him. “Plus it’s red, and red suits you!”

 

Donghae turns and leaves just as Siwon is recaptured by another stylist so she can pin the adjustments to the outfit he’s wearing.

 

As Donghae tries on the shoes and dances a little in them to see how they feel, he can’t help but tell the stylist what needs to be changed or what is good. When he looks up, he sees Siwon staring at him funnily.

 

“You...weren’t you struggling with that step?” Siwon murmurs.

 

Donghae curses himself in his head.

 

“I practised during my time off,” he lied, keeping in mind to actually help Kyuhyun later on with that step.

 

Siwon blinked. “Really? Just by yourself?”

 

“With Donghae-hyung.”

 

Donghae had to keep himself from raising an eyebrow when Siwon’s face turned gloomy.

 

“If you asked me, I would have helped!” the man whined, almost making Donghae want to palm his face.

 

“But you have trouble with the moves yourself,” Donghae couldn’t help but point out, making another reminder to put Eunhyuk after him. If there was one thing his best friend hated more than anything - other than his room being dirtied - it was people slacking off during rehearsals.

 

It was no wonder why Eunhyuk was often hard on the maknae, who had trouble dancing and getting certain moves right.

 

And it made Donghae remember to check up on his boyfriend later on.

 

Siwon pouted. “I can still help!”

 

“I’ll pass,” the other muttered, wanting to slip away from Siwon as soon as possible.

 

He was saved when one of the stylists came and dragged Siwon away, scolding him for leaving when she was still trying to get adjustments from him.

 

Donghae breathed out.

 

He was going to kill Siwon by the end of the day, he was sure of it.

 

 

 

 

“Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!”

 

Kyuhyun nearly whimpered when Eunhyuk scolded him, hanging his head.

 

It was another disaster during rehearsals and he swore Eunhyuk was beginning to get suspicious.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Hae?” Eunhyuk demanded as he walked over to him, placing a hand against his forehead. “You’re definitely not sick. So what the fuck is wrong?”

 

Kyuhyun coughed out. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little disoriented.”

 

“Disoriented, my ass,” the older man snorted. “But fine, let’s take a break before you fall over and Teukie-hyung gets on my ass for pushing you too hard.”

 

The maknae nearly slumped over in relief. “Okay.”

 

He stiffened when Eunhyuk patted his bum affectionately, sighing, “come on, there’s food I brought. It’s your favorite.”

 

As they dig into the small meal, Kyuhyun has to keep reminding himself to sit like how Donghae does, slightly slouched against the wall instead of sitting up straight as he almost inhales the food.

 

“So,” Eunhyuk begins around the mouthful, shoving Donghae’s bag out of the way so he can sit next to Kyuhyun, “I shouldn’t have any hopes of you showing me that idea then?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Idea?” he echoes.

 

Eunhyuk gives him a look. “Seriously, mate, what’s wrong with you today; you’re not with it.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves the mouthful into his mouth, the chastise burning his insides like acid.

 

“Look, I don’t mean to pry-”

 

“But you’re going to,” Kyuhyun cuts over him, and Eunhyuk shrugs.

 

“Is your….blurrness due to your little spat you had with Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, reminding him to think ‘Donghae’ and not ‘Kyuhyun’. “We made up,” he says carefully, and realises that they hadn’t really, both of them had gone their separate ways last night. “How do-”

 

“You two always seem to argue on my floor,” Eunhyuk dryly states, chewing on a piece of meat. “Look, if it’ll help, taking five minutes to ring him after you’re finished. Maybe it may help you focus more when we start again.”

 

Kyuhyun highly doubts that.

 

As they finish their meal and Eunhyuk leaves to use the restroom, Kyuhyun digs out his phone and immediately rings Donghae...his phone.

 

_“Hyun?”_

 

“‘Follow Hyuk’, he said,” Kyuhyun growls down the phone as he starts to pace the dance room, “‘just act’, he says! I am going to either die from trying to learn this or Hyuk is going to kill me!”

 

 _“Calm down,”_ Donghae hisses quietly, voice hushed. _“It can’t be-”_

 

“Don’t you even dare finish saying that,” Kyuhyun snaps.

 

There was a brief pause before he heard Donghae breathe out slowly. _“Look, stressing out isn’t going to do us any good. You only have a good two hours before you’re done, so you can manage.”_

 

“I’m _dying_ here!”

 

 _“And you think I’m not?”_ Donghae snapped, surprising the maknae briefly. _“Just...just calm the fuck down before Hyuk notices, okay? He’s not stupid; he will notice something’s off.”_

 

Kyuhyun scowled slightly. “I think it’s too late for that. How the hell can you even manage all of these dance moves? It’s killing me here!”

 

_“And you think your high notes aren’t? Siwon’s on my ass asking me to sing him a song and I’m just about to throw him out of the fucking window over here.”_

 

A gasp from the background. _“Kyuhyun, language!”_

 

Kyuhyun could only blink when he heard something being slammed. “Uhm…”

 

_“Look, we’ll talk later, okay? I have to go now.”_

 

Without so much as a goodbye, Donghae hung up.

 

Kyuhyun gaped down at the device before scowling. “That idiot!”

 

 

 

 

Donghae nearly cried tears of happiness when he reached the dorms, wanting nothing more than to avoid Siwon as much as possible after being harassed by him the whole day.

 

However, he quickly had to fill in Kyuhyun’s role once more when Eunhyuk suddenly cornered him.

 

“Did Hae call you?” the older male immediately asked, surprising Donghae briefly.

 

“Why?”

 

Eunhyuk scowled softly. “He wasn’t paying attention all day, so you must’ve had something to do with it. Did you two ever make up yet or are you still having that spat?”

 

Spat?

 

Oh, right, Donghae remembered. He had actually forgotten about it with all that was happening recently, so he didn’t exactly have time to dwell on the fight he and Kyuhyun had the night before.

 

Donghae gave a brief nod. “We made up,” he chose to say.

 

Eunhyuk gave him a look, one that sort of surprised Donghae. “I better hope so,” the older male huffed out. “I am not going to have Hae keep going off in the clouds just because of some silly argument you two had.”

 

Before Donghae could say anything more, Eunhyuk shuffled away once Ryeowook called out for food.

 

Donghae blinked a few more times, eyebrows furrowed.

 

 _How weird_ , he thought.

 

“Oh, don’t forget, we have recordings tomorrow, so you better rest those vocal cords!” he heard Eunhyuk shout.

 

Oh, shit.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had hoped, even begged, that when he woke up the next morning he’ll be back in his own body.

 

Seeing Donghae’s tired face staring back at him as he clenches the bathroom counter, he hangs his head, holding back the urge to cry or scream.

 

Hearing the bathroom door nudge open, Kyuhyun glances to see Donghae come in, barely awake as Ryeowook continues to sing loudly from the kitchen.

 

“No change?” Donghae mumbles, and Kyuhyun shakes his head as he automatically reaches out to steady the male as he stumbles.

 

“We have to record some more for the album today,” Kyuhyun whispers, chest tight with worry.

 

Donghae grimaces at the reminder. “Joy.”

 

“Hae…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I...I think I should at least teach you to somewhat reach some of the notes I do,” Kyuhyun suggests gently.

 

Donghae stare hardens slightly. “I don’t think they’re wanting anything spectacular today,” he says stiffly.

 

“Look, it isn’t about pride,” Kyuhyun reasons, stepping close to him. “We need to act still, and the others will know straightaway if I don’t sound like me, right?”

 

Donghae sighs, face pulled slightly. “It’ll feel strange,” he whines slightly. “I’m used to the feel of my own range, but now I’m stuck in you, I feel blind.”

 

“We’ll head down to the van before everyone else after breakfast and I’ll show you quick ways just to stay stable, alright?” Kyuhyun says quickly as someone approaches.

 

Donghae nods. “Okay.”

 

The door opens to reveal a tired looking Eunhyuk who immediately eyes them. “You do know this is the bathroom, right? You know, a place of-”

 

“Shut up, Hyuk,” Donghae says as he pushes past the male, and Kyuhyun gains a confused eyebrow raise at that.

 

Eunhyuk blinked. “Such a rude maknae.”

 

Merely smiling sheepishly, Kyuhyun hurried after his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

Donghae had to pinch the bridge of his nose, almost groaning to himself when Kyuhyun hit another particularly high range in his voice. Though it wasn’t necessarily surprising for Donghae, who indeed knew his own range but never really touched upon it, he just wished his boyfriend knew how to pull back a _little_.

 

Which led to the next problem.

 

“Hae, Hae, look!” Kyuhyun whispered as soon as he caught his boyfriend, far away from the others. “I discovered something about your voice!”

 

Donghae eyed him curiously. “What?”

 

His eyes went wide when he listened to his own voice reach a high note, gaping just the slightest.

 

Kyuhyun grinned at him. “See? You can hit high notes!”

 

“Um, Kyu…”

 

“There are also certain things I’ve noticed about when you sing,” Kyuhyun continued on, looking oddly excited for some reason. “You know, you have a very good voice, Hae. It sounds good.”

 

Donghae could practically feel dread forming in his gut by now. “Kyuhyun-”

 

“Hae, was that you?”

 

The two immediately fell into their roles as Leeteuk walked over to them, eyes wide.

 

Kyuhyun blinked innocently. “What was me?”

 

“That high note!” Kangin pitched in, appearing by their leader’s side. “I didn’t even know you could go that high, man. That was definitely something.”

 

“I say we give Donghae more parts!” Heechul declared. “It’s about damn time for the fish to actually participate in this album more.”

 

Donghae can only pat Kyuhyun’s shoulder whilst inwardly sighing.

 

“Are you sure? We’ve already assigned everyone else’s parts,” Donghae tried to reason, trying to find some way to get himself out of the mess.

 

Leeteuk shook his head. “It should be fine. Nothing’s official, anyway. So we can just switch some roles and all is good!”

 

As the three eldest members talked to each other, Kyuhyun turned towards Donghae, who seemed to be grimacing at the decision of suddenly gaining more parts. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

Donghae shook his head. “It’s fine, I guess,” he mumbled.

 

“Kyu, teach Hae to keep up those high notes, okay?” Leeteuk suddenly instructed, surprising Donghae who simply nodded to whatever he was being told to do.

 

Heechul grinned. “This is going to be good!”

 

As the three walked away, Kyuhyun patted Donghae’s shoulder. “You’ll survive. Somehow.”

 

“Like you survived dance rehearsals with Hyuk?”

 

Kyuhyun made a face. “Hey, it was painful. I felt like I was going to die.”

 

“Not as bad as Siwon groping you.” Donghae danced away when Kyuhyun tried to hit him, grinning before noticing Siwon staring at them with furrowed eyebrows. “Oh, damn.”

 

“You’re so violent, Hae,” Siwon comments as he comes over to them, and Kyuhyun tries not to smirk as the male aims for Donghae and not him.

 

A look of irritation grows on Donghae’s face as he instantly tries to avoid the male. “Shouldn’t you be practising?” Donghae almost growls out, face sour as Siwon backhugs him.

 

“How do you cope, Hyunnie?” Siwon coos, rubbing the spot Kyuhyun had smacked.

 

“You make him sound like he suffers,” Kyuhyun snorts out, crossing his arms and ignoring his boyfriend’s look.

 

“You get excited and you get rough,” Siwon states, chin resting on Donghae’s shoulder, who immediately shrugs him off.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as Donghae begins to squirm.

 

“There is a limit,” Donghae grits out, ignoring Siwon’s attempt to cuddle him some more. “We have spoken about this limit, haven’t we?”

 

“But I’ve been in China for weeks,” Siwon whines, and Kyuhyun starts to grin as the two of them fight with one another. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Donghae,” Donghae growls out, and Kyuhyun knows he’s going to pay for this, but it’s worth it.

 

“You’re on your own, Hyun~” Kyuhyun says sweetly as he moves past them. “I have to go practise for my new lines!”

 

Donghae lets out a frustrated sound as Siwon continues to whine, and Kyuhyun sniggers as he hurries away.

 

 

 

 

Late that night, once some of the recordings have been done, Kyuhyun is dragged back to the dance studios on the floors below by Eunhyuk.

 

Donghae had only stood back when Eunhyuk had cornered him, demanding for Kyuhyun to show him the idea he had now he’s had time to get his head straight.

 

His stupid boyfriend even waved goodbye.

 

“Right,” Eunhyuk’s voice snaps through him, and Kyuhyun looks from where he’s slowly stretching to see the male all done, “we’re not leaving until you either show me this new dance move idea you had, or you successfully do the bits we went over yesterday.”

 

Kyuhyun feels like shriveling up and dying at the options.

 

As the male goes to get a simple dance track on, so they can do a warm up before dancing, Kyuhyun frantically thinks of any dance move he’s done in the past or seen to use once they’re done.

 

As Eunhyuk switches to the track Kyuhyun is slowly starting to hate, Kyuhyun calms his panting down, wipes his sweat, and faces the music.

 

“So?” Eunhyuk asks, heading back over to him.

 

Hastily trying to think up of his options, Kyuhyun just decided to do some random move, hoping it would meet Eunhyuk’s approval.

 

Surprisingly enough, it did.

 

“Not bad,” the dancer said, giving an approving nod. “Of course we need to do some slight alterations, but it’s not bad at all.”

 

“Thanks?” Kyuhyun decided to say, trying to wonder just what it was that he did, forgetting already.

 

Eunhyuk snorted. “Come on, let’s work on it. I can’t believe you made me wait all of this time just to see that.”

 

“I wanted to keep you in suspense.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the older man shook his head. “Let’s apply that to the dance now.”

 

Almost whimpering, Kyuhyun could only nod, knowing he had very few options left.

 

Either complete the dance moves, or accomplish the moves they practiced over yesterday.

 

As they began practising, Kyuhyun tried hard not to fall over his feet and ignored the stare he knew Eunhyuk was giving him.

 

So he was grateful when Eunhyuk called for a break.

 

“I thought everything went fine between you and Hyun,” Eunhyuk said from where he was watching Kyuhyun practically gulp down his water.

 

Kyuhyun almost choked. “It did,” he spoke up. “I’m just tired.”

 

There was a brief silence before he heard Eunhyuk move.

 

He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, thumbs digging carefully into his shoulder blades and began to rub soothing circles.

 

“Well, you’re tense,” Eunhyuk spoke up. “Shall I give you another massage then?”

 

Kyuhyun blinked, trying to remember if Eunhyuk had ever offered massages to any of the other members before.

 

“Uh, no, it’s fine.”

 

He squeaked when Eunhyuk hugged him from behind. “Hyuk?”

 

Eunhyuk gave him a meaningful stare from the mirror. “You know,” he began slowly. “If you and Kyuhyunnie still aren’t on good terms, you can just room with me like the old days. I’ll help you relax, too, so you’ll be prepared for when we have to go to our Skeleton Release Event.”

 

Kyuhyun began to squirm, only to feel Eunhyuk’s arms tighten.

 

“Calm down, Hae. You’re acting like we’ve never been this intimate before.”

 

“I’m too hot,” Kyuhyun rushes out.

 

Eunhyuk snorts. “Like I said, it never bothered you any other time.”

 

Kyuhyun manages to shoulder his way out of the hug, breathing quick. “Me and Kyuhyun are fine,” he stresses slowly. “More than fine, actually.”

 

“Oh really?” Eunhyuk questions, and Kyuhyun does not like the look in the male’s eyes. “It doesn’t look like it.”

 

“Then you need to open your eyes wider,” Kyuhyun says curtly.

 

“You know, let’s talk about this,” Eunhyuk suddenly says, stepping closer, and Kyuhyun stupidly steps back instead of standing his ground.

 

“There is nothing to talk about,” Kyuhyun growls out, glaring at the male.

 

“Just earlier you were able to hit notes I have never heard you hit before without cracking, and we’ve done enough together, so imagine my surprise when you suddenly started belting those notes out.” Eunhyuk gives him a suspicious look. “And now you can’t even dance.”

 

“I told you, I-”

 

“Tired, yes. But we’re all tired, Hae, and we’re still working just fine,” Eunhyuk cuts over.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to stay calm, cursing his perceptive hyung all the names he knows in his head. “So what are you saying exactly?”

 

“I’m just saying how it is,” Eunhyuk shrugs. “You’re both acting suspicious for a couple who is ‘fine’.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, both of them saying nothing as the seconds tick on by.

 

“Let’s get this move done,” Kyuhyun suggests slowly, the tension between them still present. “After that, I think you should ask Shindong to help you instead.”

 

“Just go, Hae,” Eunhyuk dismisses him. “I’ll figure out the move myself.”

 

“So I can leave this atmosphere between us? No, let’s get this done and call it a night. We all could do with an early night overwise things are just going to get more tenser,” Kyuhyun argues, and before Eunhyuk can stop him, he heads for the ipod dock to turn the music back on.

 

As the beginning plays, Eunhyuk says, “you never did tell me how you managed to hit those notes.”

 

Kyuhyun looks at him in the mirror. “I asked Kyuhyun for help.”

 

Eunhyuk stares, but eventually nods, the suspicion still lingering in the male’s eyes, but for now, he’s letting it go.

 

Donghae’s going to kill him when he finds out about Kyuhyun’s screw up.

 

 

 

 

Donghae snaps.

 

“I swear to god, Siwon, touch the maknae like that ever again and I will _castrate you with a spoon_ ,” Donghae snarls, hand tightening on the hand that had been on his ass, and Siwon gawks at him as if he’s mental.

 

“Kyuhyun, what-”

 

Donghae shoves the hand away, aware that Sungmin and Eunhyuk have stopped talking while the others listen to the composer.

 

“ _Limit_ ,” Donghae hisses, pointing a finger at Siwon’s shocked expression. “You’ve passed it.”

 

 “Donghae knows I don’t mean any harm-”

 

“Donghae,” Donghae stresses his name deeply, Kyuhyun’s voice sounding off due to Donghae using it in a way the maknae never uses it, “is getting just a little bit annoyed, Siwon. Just...back off for a bit.”

 

Siwon could only nod, still too stunned to even say anything else.

 

Breathing out deeply, Donghae ignored Sungmin’s and Eunhyuk’s curious looks as he escaped from the room, needing to at least get some sort of breather before he really punched Siwon in the face.

 

He rubbed his face, almost groaning to himself at the situation they were in. He wanted nothing more than to have this situation reversed already!

 

“Er...Kyuhyun?”

 

Head shooting up, Donghae focused his eyes on Sungmin, who seemed just the slightest bit unsure as to whether or not he should even be approaching him.

 

Donghae clenched his jaw. “What?”

 

“You okay?” Sungmin asked carefully as he sat down next to him. “I’ve never seen you lose control like that before.”

 

“Siwon just got a little annoying for my tastes.”

 

“You’ve always tolerated it before.”

 

At the reminder, Donghae nearly scowled. “Just not today. I’m just a little stressed.”

 

Sungmin flashed him a friendly and understandable smile. “How about we have a wine night together? Just like before.”

 

“I’ll pass,” Donghae mumbled, knowing for a fact Kyuhyun himself would _never_ deny wine. “Sorry, I’m just exhausted.”

 

The older man patted his shoulder affectionately. “Of course, no problem. Just get some rest, okay, maknae-ah?”

 

Only nodding, Donghae hastily excused himself, stumbling a bit when Eunhyuk called out to him.

 

He was already beginning to curse himself in his head, remembering that Kyuhyun had warned him that Eunhyuk was suspicious about the two of them and might be watching them more closely. However, Donghae couldn’t escape this situation because it was Eunhyuk, and Sungmin was watching still.

 

So as he allowed himself to be dragged away by Eunhyuk, who promised Sungmin he would take care of the maknae, Donghae glared at the back of Eunhyuk’s head.

 

But he stopped when Eunhyuk did, blinking curiously a few times. “Er...hyung?” he voiced out, the term odd on his tongue as he addresses Hyuk.

 

Eunhyuk breathed out, turning around and surprising Donghae by hugging him tightly.

 

“Damn it,” he heard the older man cursed. “Just go and make up with him already, you idiot. Do you know how crazy you two are making me?”

 

“Hyu-”

 

“I’m sure you’ve seen dramas with this happening before,” Eunhyuk continued, still not letting him go. “Where people switch bodies only to switch back in the end? Do you understand it yet?”

 

Donghae furrowed his eyebrows before it clicked. “You mean…”

 

“Damn it, Hae. You’re always so oblivious.”

 

Donghae gaped when Eunhyuk pulled back. “H-How!?”

 

Eunhyuk snorted. “I’m your best friend, you idiot. Of course I’d realize something’s wrong. Now go and talk to that stubborn maknae. I’d rather not deal with a pissy maknae anymore, you know.”

 

“Hyuk..”

 

“Go. Fix this mess.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t be calmed. “What do you mean he knows?! You didn’t do anything to refute that?!”

 

Wincing at the scream, Donghae covered his ears while he instinctively dodged every single thing Kyuhyun tried to throw at him, thanking the high heavens his reflexes were still intact even after being in his boyfriend’s body.

 

Glad that they were just the ones up in Kyuhyun’s dorm, Donghae ignores Kyuhyun’s physical venting and grabs him to calm him down, his own body’s emotional instinct to cry at the slightest thing causing Kyuhyun to tear up.

 

“You could have took this with you,” Kyuhyun complains as he tries to hold in the tears.

 

Donghae tugs the male onto his bed so he can hold him, a hand running up and down his spine as Kyuhyun takes deep breaths. “Just calm down, Hyun. I don’t like seeing you so stressed and upset.”

 

“This whole album has caused us all to be stressed and upset,” Kyuhyun mumbles. “The pressure of the comeback, us wanting to please the fans and give them what they deserve, just everything is getting to me, and our body swap hasn’t helped.”

 

“And we’re still no closer to knowing why this even happened or how long it will last,” Donghae murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kyuhyun’s head.

 

Both of them lapse into silence, just seeking the comfort from one another.

 

“We never really talked about our fight,” Kyuhyun whispers, and Donghae peers down to see the male looking down at the hand he has over Donghae’s

 

Donghae takes a deep breath as he thinks back to the night.

 

_“For some, it takes more than an hour to learn a few moves and formation changes!” Kyuhyun rages, completely sick of Donghae’s attitude._

 

_“You can do it, Hyun,” Donghae calmly says, trying not to rise to Kyuhyun’s anger. “You just have to try harder.”_

 

_“Harder?!” Kyuhyun repeats, rounding on the male. “What the hell do you think I do everytime we meet? Play?!”_

 

_“Calm down.”_

 

_“No,” Kyuhyun snarls, striding towards him. “You, you and Hyuk, the perfect ones, the ones who magically can get a choreography down within minutes, need to remember the rest of us struggle.”_

 

_Donghae’s patience snaps._

 

_“That’s easy for a lead vocalist to say,” he growls, standing his ground as Kyuhyun looms down at him. “You don’t ever struggle do you to hit those fancy notes.”_

 

_Kyuhyun scoffed. “It’s not my fault you can’t seem to hit it. That’s what you get for not practising your range!”_

 

_“And you think I honestly have time for that?” Donghae retorted, eyes narrowing just the slightest. “I’m so sorry, God of Voice, but there are some of us here who won’t ever be able to hit such notes like you do! In case you seem to have forgotten, the rest of us are just humans.”_

 

_“So am I! Try being in my shoes for a day, you asshole! You think you can handle being me?” Kyuhyun snarled out. “You think I have it easy? No! My voice is the one thing I’m damn proud of, so I have rights to boast! You? You’re just someone whose voice is just acceptable!”_

 

_Donghae tenses. “Fuck this.”_

 

_“Where the hell are you going now?” Kyuhyun demanded as the older began to gather his things._

 

_His boyfriend snarled. “Where the fuck do you think I’m going? I got this far because I practised, damn it. I’m not going to help someone who’s just going try to get out of dance practice just because you feel like you’re sluggish!”_

 

_“Are you calling me fat?”_

 

_“No,” Donghae hissed out. “I’m just saying that there are more important things than singing.”_

 

_Kyuhyun glared at him. “No, you were calling me fat!”_

 

_“Take it as you want,” the older snapped. “I’m leaving.”_

 

_And with that, the conversation ended with Donghae leaving, the door slamming behind him._

 

“Hae?”

 

Donghae breathed out, slumping slightly. “We both took it too far that day.”

 

He feels Kyuhyun nod a little. “Your voice isn’t ‘acceptable’. It was wrong of me to even say that. Your voice is really nice, Donghae. It’s different, and it fits; you’re more confident now than you’ve ever been.”

 

“And now you’ve managed to unlock my range some more, I can take some of the strain from you and Ryeowook,” Donghae says softly. “I know I’m average, but you know, I think we’re all showing a different side, vocally, with this album.”

 

“We are,” Kyuhyun agrees. “And you’re going to show more of your vocal tone because I’m going to show you how to unleash your range and vocal tone.”

 

Donghae meets Kyuhyun’s gaze as he looks up at him. “You don’t need-”

 

“I want to,” Kyuhyun corrects, expression tender.

 

Donghae smiles, his heart feeling lighter at hearing that. He hadn’t really realised just how much he was starting to doubt his range and tone in this album. It was hard not to compare when you have voices like Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Sungmin recording after you, making you feel little in comparison.

 

Donghae taps the male’s nose gently. “Since I won’t be helping Eunhyuk with the choreography, I’ll help you. You’re a lot quicker at picking up steps now, Hyun, you just doubt yourself in practise.”

 

“Hard not to when I have you and Hyuk in my face,” Kyuhyun retorts, the words without any heat to them.

 

The older smiled gently. “We’re only hard because we know you have the potential. You’re rising up in the ranks; you’re becoming an even better dancer with Siwon and Ryeowook.”

 

“Yah, do you know how wrong it is for you to compare me to them?” Kyuhyun asked, pouting slightly.

 

Donghae had to chuckle at the sight of his own face pouting at him. “I’m just kidding, Hyun.”

 

“I really am sorry, though,” the younger whispered. “About everything.”

 

“So am I.” Donghae paused. “Especially when I called you fat.”

 

“I knew it!”

 

Laughing, the older hugged him closer. “You know that you’re not, so don’t take it seriously,” his boyfriend cooed. “You’re perfect the way you are; you shouldn’t be even worried about how you weigh or look.”

 

Kyuhyun pouted. “Hard not to.”

 

“You’re just perfect the way you are, Kyu. So don’t sweat it, okay?”

 

Staring up at his boyfriend, Kyuhyun slowly nodded, smiling. “Yeah, okay.”

 

With a grin, Donghae breathed out and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve missed you so much, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Me, too, you idiot,” the younger said affectionately.

 

Donghae smiled slightly, almost wanting to laugh when the younger kissed him, finding it somewhat strange but amusing all the same.

 

“Just for the record, you find this strange, right?” Kyuhyun giggles against his lips and Donghae kisses him, finding his boyfriend’s amusement adorable.

 

They spend the rest of their evening alone in Kyuhyun’s room, just snuggling with each other, fighting off the pull of sleep as they bicker playfully in between kisses.

 

When Donghae rises in the early hours of the morning, the room only starting to fill with the early morning sun, he stretches, feeling Kyuhyun’s body curled over him as he sleeps.

 

Groaning a little, Donghae stills at the sound.

 

Reaching over to turn the lamp on and disturbing Kyuhyun in the process, Donghae grins stupidly as he watches his boyfriend flop onto his back, grumbling.

 

“Now that is a sight I missed,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun squints up at him, leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun’s lips, not his, but Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun pushes him slightly as his brain gets into the right gear. “You’re you,” he gapes, stunned.

 

Donghae grinned. “Yes, I’m me,” he said. “And you’re you.”

 

The maknae stared at him stupidly for a moment longer before grinning, tugging him down once more to kiss him deeply.

 

“Let’s never argue again,” Donghae jokes, and Kyuhyun groans full-heartedly at that.

 

Fate is a strange mistress, but by forcing them to switch bodies in order to take each other seriously and not for granted, and to appreciate what the other does, then it is a job well done.

 

They just needed to walk in each other’s shoes for a little while.

 

 

 


End file.
